


A Break in the Storm

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathing, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Requited Affection, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: An ambush leaves Jin more distressed and affected than usual. At least Mugen is there to comfort him, in his own way.





	A Break in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/gifts).



A steady hand rested over his own, a dark hand covered in blood and mud and filth and Jin was still shaking. Killing was easy, it was after that was hard. 

He breathed out heavy and harsh, thunder distant, lightning striking bright. 

“C’mon… Let’s get you cleaned up…” Mugen looked grim, covered in blood himself. Usually he was wild with bloodlust but not tonight. 

“The rain is fine…” Jin whispered and pulled away, but he was caught by his collars and forced to face Mugen. 

“For once, won’t ya just let me…” The way his voice broke, the way his shoulders hunched over, his blunt nails digging into Jin’s collar bones… 

“All right…” His throat hurt, raw from the red marks dotting his neck that would bloom into bruises come sunrise. “Just this once.” 

Mugen smiled slightly, lopsided with a curt little huffing laugh. He pulled away and started digging through the clothing of the bandits that tried to assault them and for once, Jin didn’t feel disgusted with such an act. It was wet and cold and he was tired as the rain washed the blood from his face and sword. 

“C’mon. Town ain’t far.” Mugen was moving and Jin was still stuck in the mud, muscles stiff and tight and aching. “Jin?” 

“Yes…” The sun had set just as they were attacked. Jin’s mood had already been soured, another fight with Fuu and it was bad enough that he agreed with Mugen and left with him. Then to be attacked, pushed against a rough tree before he could draw his sword… 

A hand around his neck, light bright behind his eyelids and Jin couldn’t have been sure if it was the lightning or… 

Mugen was there, all wild fury as the blood started to rain down. The mud had caused Jin to falter and he was perturbed he had been so distracted. They had both been distracted and it was not the fight with Fuu that was getting to Jin. 

It was that wild, unruly beast of a man that slaughtered most of the bandits and Jin was left mostly to watch, taking out only a few, but bearing the brunt of their spilled blood on himself. He had watched Mugen move, twisting and turning, using his whole body and Jin stood there, allowing himself to be covered in blood. 

Then the rain came down harder and Jin felt even more soured. Mugen was a beast, a monster and… 

The town had not been far at all, just as Mugen said. His fingers were numb, his toes cold and frozen from the rain. When Mugen directed him to a ryokan, there was no arguments from him. When Mugen threw the coin at the proprietress, she only huffed and collected the money from the floorboards as they were shown in, dripping wet and leaving a trail of more than just muddied rain water. 

“You’re still shaking…” Mugen broke the silence that had persisted once they started moving. That voice had become a comfort to Jin as of late, and yet… 

“Quiet,” Jin hissed out, dropping his swords and letting his soaked hakama fall to the tatami. A maid would be by soon, no doubt, to collect their soiled things and wash them. That much, Jin could be thankful for, this night as the storm raged outside and inside his mind. 

“Grouch…” Mugen was already naked. Gloriously, gloriously naked and Jin was too cold to blush. Too cold to even let his cock twitch in interest as he let his kimono add to the pile on the floor. 

It seemed so ordinary now, to disrobe and be nude around one another. How many months had they been traveling, now? Where and when would their time together come to an end…? 

Jin tried not to think of such things. An end would… Jin refused to think of such things. 

“Let’s go, before my balls decide to crawl up inside my ass.” Mugen stood there, hands on his hips, thighs parted slightly as his cock dangled freely. 

Jin laughed, actually laughed, even as his throat ached. "You're so crass..." 

"Hey! At least I made ya laugh! Can't fault me for that..." The heaviness began to lift. Killing was easy, though, Mugen had a way of easing Jin in the aftermath. 

Jin smiled and grabbed the yukata and Mugen rolled his eyes; the ass had no intention of dressing before walking out into the hallways, but at least there was little fuss and he hastily tied the yukata on before they slipped out, their swords stowed away as they made their way to the baths. 

It was warm and humid and hard to breathe as they opened the heavy wooden doors leading to the sentou. Jin sighed, feeling the weight in his chest settle into something much more desirable than the anguish that had taken up residence there the last few days. 

It did not appear to be so late in the night, but there were few other patrons. That was much preferable, Jin in no mood to be around other people. Mugen was enough. His opposite, and that was somehow what Jin had been missing in his life. A touch of wild unpredictability. 

Jin picked up a rice bran sachet and washed himself, making Mugen do the same, even if all it earned him as an annoyed huff. The owner had allowed them in, despite the frightful state they had both been in; the least they could do was behave with some civility and not make a mess out of the bath waters. 

A proper and thorough washing wasn’t the worst thing, after all, not that Mugen would agree with that notion. 

“I’ll wash your back…” Jin whispered, the thick, warm air soothing on his throat. Mugen quirked a brow at him, but shrugged and turned around so that Jin could use the rice bran sachet on his back. He wanted skin contact and Mugen wouldn’t be able to see the way Jin’s hands still trembled this way. 

That hand laid over his own, that grounding touch after the fight was over, the way Mugen’s hand had pulled him back… Jin drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Tattoos and dark skin, something to focus on when he was still struggling to breathe. 

Mugen couldn’t see the way he was shaking, but if Jin wasn’t careful, his trembling hands would be felt and a new storm would begin swirling inside of Jin. 

“There…” Jin pulled himself away from Mugen, admiring the curve of his muscular back, the way his shoulders flexed and the twist of his neck as he looked over. 

“Guess I can do the same…” Mugen whispered and Jin turned around to let him. 

Mugen was a distraction and dangerous to be around. Jin was not certain he would have made it out of that ambush alive, were it not for that dangerous distraction. 

“Thank you…” Jin whispered out, unsure if his words had carried through to Mugen’s ears. 

“Whatever…” Mugen was terrible at these sorts of things, though, Jin couldn’t say he was much better, having dedicated his life and attention to his swordsmanship. 

Warmth pressed against him, the sachet delightfully rough as Mugen scrubbed at his back. A sigh verging on a groan escaped Jin’s throat as callused hands roamed, touching him all over. More than just his back… 

“What do you think you’re doing…” Jin whispered as Mugen’s hands strayed. His hair was loose over his shoulders, sticking as he turned his head to glare at Mugen. This was not the place for that. 

“Y’said I could take care of ya…” Mugen was close, much too close, his stubbled chin resting on Jin’s shoulder, his hands wandering from Jin’s chest, to his abdomen and further southward. “What’s the matter, can’t get it up?” Mugen’s wrists were boney and thin in Jin’s hands as he grabbed them, pulling away. 

Jin’s heart thudded in his chest like thunder. 

"Ah..." That was right, he did want for Mugen to show him comfort, but not here, not now. A loud huff and Mugen backed off, pouting as he tossed the rice bran sachet to the floor. Jin stood and waited until Mugen looked at him. Mugen looked so different, his hair wet and flat, though it still managed to maintain its sharp and jutting appearance. “Not here…” What Mugen offered… He sighed. It didn’t matter, not at the moment, not when he couldn’t even enjoy the sight of Mugen’s cock soft and heavy between his thighs. There was too much whipping through his mind. 

The wooden stool was warm and slippery in Jin’s hand as he picked it up, a tremble still running through his arm. The baths called to him and he put the wooden stool back where it belonged and ignored the way Mugen definitely did not do the same

It was nice to be clean, free of the filth and grime, his hair wet over his shoulders. The room was hazy, difficult to see from the steam and dim light. 

Was there no one else in here? 

That had Jin on edge... The last thing he wanted was yet another ambush... But with how their lives had gone, since meeting one another… 

A cough echoed from somewhere and Jin settled down ever so slightly, soft chatter coming from the far side of the sentou. He had been too preoccupied to notice anyone else before now… 

Jin sighed, frustrated at himself, but at least the bath water was warm and inviting as he sank into it, letting the damp air cling to his lungs. 

Mugen wasted no time in getting into the hot bath, making a rude splash, but Jin didn't mind. He didn't seem to care as much about Mugen's rudeness, not tonight, at least. They would have to wait and see what the morning brought to them. 

"What do ya say to some sake and a nice meal after this?" Mugen said with a sigh, coming to sit next to him, his cheeks visibly reddened, even in the dim lighting. 

"You always want sake..." He let himself relax, willing his body to take in the warmth of the water. 

"And you're a lightweight." Mugen was close and Jin let himself be crowded into the corner of the bath, their thighs nearly touching. 

"Hmmm..." But, it didn’t seem like such a terrible suggestion, to have some sake. "We'll see how much coin is left..." 

"Can't say I mind spoiling ourselves for once, ya know? Don't we deserve something after everything that's gone on?" 

"Perhaps..." Jin was not opposed, craving for Mugen's attentions, just this one night. Just this one night… 

“I know ya need _somethin’_... I’ve watched ya dispatch ten times as many men before without gettin’ this bad…” Mugen was studying him and for all of his wildness he was perceptive and very observant. It was unnerving, just how much Mugen could notice. “Remember? I was right there, when we both got tortured… That didn’t hit ya as hard as this is hittin’ ya.” 

Jin frowned, turmoil stirring deep in his gut. 

"What's eatin' ya?" Mugen splashed him lightly, water droplets forming and falling on Jin's glasses.

"I'm just amazed you've managed to keep your hands from your cock for this long." The best way to distract Mugen was to goad him. But, not too much. It was a delicate balance, to insult Mugen just enough to distract him, but not to the point things erupted in violence.

"Asshole..." Mugen muttered, turning away as he lowered himself further into the water, nose kept just above.

It was better this way, to keep their distance. Their time together would never be permanent.

Jin tilted his head back, taking in a deep breath, letting his lungs fill with the thick damp air, suffocating slightly.

Mugen was wild, splattered in blood. Bright and vivid, sneering like a beast. The lightning had flashed and he was as if a demon.

Jin owed his life to that wild, crazed demon.

He sighed, chest heavy, heart still beating hard and fast. It was just the warmth and the rush of being attacked. His cock twitching and trying to stir had nothing to do with Mugen… 

Mugen was wild and Jin felt his discipline slipping. He had been careless and the carefree Mugen had saved him. 

When they left the bath, Jin could only be thankful that the hot water had relaxed him to the point his cock remained soft. He felt hungry while they pulled on rough yukata and Jin knew it wasn't just for fish or rice or soup, but he was thankful for the meal that was brought to them soon after they returned to the room.

"Your hands are shakin'." 

Mugen was always so blunt. Jin ignored him, sipping at the hot broth, telling himself the warmth would quell his trembling. When had he last had a hot meal?

"It's annoyin'. Stop shakin'." Mugen slurped his soup loudly, the irony lost on him.

Jin sighed and put the soup down with a clink, eyes cold and narrowed at Mugen. "Quiet..." Weariness seeped down deep, to his bones and he raised a shaking hand, picking at the fish with his chopsticks while the storm outsisde persisted, untempered and unquelled. .

Mugen kept his tongue inside of his head for the rest of their meal. Though, his eyes scarcely left Jin.

He left the rest of the sake to Mugen after he finished off a third ochoko and struggled his way to the futons, laid out, close together... He swallowed hard as he knelt down, taking his glasses off, letting his hair be free. They should not have slept like this, they should have been more vigilant, sleeping in room corners, swords at the ready.

But Jin was so tired and he laid himself down, pulling the bedding over his shoulders and sighing. His breath was shaky, still.

When last had he been so affected by death and blood running hot over his hands?

Years… 

He closed his eyes with an uneasy sigh, thunder rumbling softly.

"Hey… You still shakin'?" Mugen stood over to him, yukata poorly wrapped around his thin hips, crooked and open indecently.

"I am tired..." Jin pushed himself up on his arm, bedding falling away, his hair unbound and pooling at his shoulders, slipping and sliding away as he narrowed his eyes and considered Mugen.

"Yeah? Won't do no good if ya go t'bed shakin' like that, y'know?" Mugen crouched down, knees opened wide, no fundoshi...

Jin didn't care that his cheeks were hot and red. He wouldn't even blame it on the bath or the sake, not with Mugen's stirring cock hanging free between his thighs.

"It'd be a waste, wouldn't it?" Mugen rocked on the balls of his feet, hands clasped between his thighs. Strung tight like a bow, always ready to attack, Mugen was. So tense and taught. It was a wonder that Mugen ever relaxed, and how he maintained that carefree nature of his was truly bewildering.

Jin supposed he could admire that in Mugen. A life of rigidity, to obtain and hone his skills with the sword, while Mugen was his equal, and yet his opposite, a carefree, wild thing.

"I know how to help ya relax... I swiped some oil." 

Jin's breath hitched, his face feeling even hotter. He shuddered and trembled, swallowing hard as he considered Mugen's words. He wanted that abandon, desire overtaking his better judgement like a tempest. 

"Y-yes..." Jin gasped out and Mugen moved onto his knees, closing his thighs and tucking his cock away from view. They were so close now, Jin could feel Mugen's warmth and...

And if Mugen was just teasing and messing with him, Jin was sure he'd smother that smug face and wrap his hands around Mugen's skinny neck. Watch the life fade away, the warmth draining...

Jin lifted his hand, still braced on the other arm and brushed his knuckles against a stubbled cheek, pulling Mugen to him. His lips were rough and Jin gasped, letting his fingers tremble.

"I'll give ya a reason t'be shakin'..." Mugen pulled back, that wicked grin on his face and Jin found himself pushed down and turned over as lightning flashed through the shuttered shouji, the futon cover falling away. 

"Yes..." Jin groaned, desperate for this distraction, desperate for his mind to be taken away, trembling and gasping for an entirely different reason.

“Let me take care of ya…” Mugen whispered into the crook of Jin’s neck, his stubbled chin grazing him as the collar of the yukata was yanked back. 

Jin could only groan and push against Mugen, words lost and gone as he fisted the futon, arse in the air, head down. 

"Bet your cock’s been hot for me all night..." Mugen laughed and Jin wished he could ignore it, but he was. He felt himself swelling, wanting to tug and ease the ache, but he could barely coordinate himself. 

Mugen slipped away, taking his warmth and weight with him, but then Jin's yukata was being bunched up, over his thighs and hips and he, too, was without fundoshi. A small, breathy laugh from behind and then Jin felt slicked fingers at his hole, pushing in, two of them, it felt like. Jin gasped, clenching reflexively as his eyes screwed shut. 

"Been awhile, ne?" Mugen was thrusting too fast and Jin was left breathless and hot. "Y'should really let me take care of you more... I'm good at it, y'know?" 

"Q-quiet..." Jin did know, Jin knew far too well how good Mugen was at this. How many times had he let Mugen comfort him like this now? 

It didn't matter. All that mattered is what Jin would do, once their bond to Fuu was dissolved. 

A third finger slipped in and Jin groaned, bucking back, and he could hear Mugen getting breathy, panting. The bastard was too good, even for himself and when those fingers were pulled out, Jin could only huff and wait, looking out across the room, their shadows dancing on the shouji. 

Mugen's hair was dry and spiky again, and he looked every bit the demon Jin knew him to be. Jin let his hair fall into his face, anticipating, waiting, growing impatient until he felt hardness against his hole. 

Waiting was so difficult and he held onto his breath until the pressure grew and then Mugen was slipping into him. Jin tried not to cry out, he tried to keep his voice to himself, but he failed and Mugen only gave him a breathy laugh as he sank in, smooth and slick. 

Stubble brushed against Jin's shoulder again, Mugen kissing at his neck and shoulder, holding him by the collar of the yukata. Thunder rumbled soft and distant as Mugen gave Jin generous time to adjust to the cock inside of him. 

But that was not what Jin wanted. He didn't want slow or calm. He wanted the storm ripped out of him, he wanted to be rutted to utter exhaustion. 

"Getting s-soft on me, already?" Jin goaded, gripping the futon even harder, in preparation for the snapping of rough hips. 

"I'll show you soft..." Mugen whispered, still fully seated, the pressure nearly unbearable as he tried to push his cock in further and further, and then he was pulling back and Jin gasped, eyes flying open. 

Mugen gave to him what he wanted, slamming back in, wrenching himself back out, over and over and over. 

Jin whimpered and let out every breathy gasp, barely containing himself. He was hard, he was hot. Mugen panted against his neck, snapping and hot as the sweat gathered. 

Jin pushed back as Mugen pushed in and it was rough and hard and fast. 

"F-fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jin didn't care if he was shouting but the way Mugen chuckled, he must have been barely at a whisper, the air forced from his body, his throat feeling rough and raw again. 

That hand around his throat again, distracted, wanting to ask Mugen something just before they were ambushed and then... 

A warm, dark hand with tattoos came to rest over Jin's white-knuckled grip on the futon, keeping him grounded.

"Let me..." Mugen groaned, thrusting in deep and keeping himself there, grinding like he was trying to get deeper, to push himself as far into Jin as he possibly could and Jin wanted it.

A knot was forming, deep in Jin’s gut and he gasped out, so close to the verge of completion, his cock no doubt leaking, even as he was untouched. His cries were mixed with whimpers, his knees aching as he braced himself for Mugen’s onslaught. 

He felt wild and out of control, his hair a mess, his discipline gone. All he wanted was this rut, for that demon of a man to take him. 

Jin spilled first, clenching around Mugen and it was nearly painful as Mugen kept moving within him. Mugen whispered his curses into Jin's shoulder, dark fingers digging into his as they moved and rutted against one another until all they could do was collapse and gasp, warmth seeping into the deepest parts of Jin. 

Mugen was heavy and Jin welcomed it, wetness stinging at the corner of his eyes like the rain that pattered at the ryokan. Jin intertwined their fingers, keeping Mugen close to him, even as they were sweaty and sticking and the position grew more and more uncomfortable. Kisses peppered Jin’s neck, his knees shaking and somehow his hips were still up. 

A soft chuckle broke through their panting and Mugen was still inside and he gave a hard thrust, pushing Jin down, his knees slipping rough on the futon. They held hands, fingers intertwined until the grip was too painful even for Jin and he loosened his grasp. 

“How’s your neck? Marks are starting to show…” Mugen drew himself up, letting the air cool the heat that stuck to them. 

“I’m fine…” Jin mumbled into the futon, his hair flipped up, exposing his neck to Mugen. His hand felt lonely, but Jin had no strength nor coordination to snatch Mugen back to him. 

“Yeah?” Rough fingers poked and prodded and Jin exhaled, his throat still a bit sore and then Mugen’s touch was gone, like a ghost over his skin. “Ya ready for another round? I’m still hard…” 

A bemused smile came over Jin’s lips, not that Mugen could see. “Go ahead…” The cock in him shifted and Jin let out a breathy moan, pressing back. He couldn’t tell if he was hard yet, but just feeling Mugen inside of him, stretching him open, was enough for now. 

“You hard?” Mugen whispered, close now, his hands on either side of Jin’s shoulders to support himself. Jin loved looking at those tattoos and he reached out to lazily trace Mugen’s wrist. 

“Start moving, before you put me to sleep…” 

"Ass..." Mugen whispered into the back of Jin's neck, and then he was moving, undulating his hips in a slow roll. 

Jin groaned, eyes shut tight, mouth open and he didn't even try to contain his voice. The edge and urgency was gone this time and he felt so much more. Every move and shift, Mugen's cock pumping into him at a languid pace, letting the pleasure build slowly. They were so close and it was warm and muggy, the wind and rain still rattling the old building, picking up in intensity, just as Mugen was. 

"Still tight..." Mugen gasped out, his fingers curled into the futon as he held himself up by his arms. 

Jin twisted around as best as he could, so he could look at Mugen's face contorted in pleasure, and that sent a jolt straight to his cock. He pushed back against Mugen, humping the rough futon. It wasn't enough, not for his cock, but to watch Mugen… 

Another strike of lightning illuminated Mugen's face... He was such a beast and Jin moaned, bucking against Mugen, moving hard and faster, almost as if in time with the cracking thunder. 

It wouldn't be long and Jin gasped, feeling the pleasure spreading from his temple to his toes, settling deep in his belly. The cock inside moved faster now and Mugen bit his bottom lip, his whole body looking tense and tight, just on the verge, like Jin. 

"H-harder!" Jin was gone, pressing his forehead into the bedding, wanting more, lifting his hips as best as he could to get closer to Mugen. "F-fuck me!" 

What had started as a gentle roll was hard and fast, the sounds of their slapping flesh easily heard by anyone passing by the room. 

"M-Mugen!" Jin's hips ached as Mugen slammed into him hard enough that he could feel the wooden floors even beneath the futon and tatami. Jin felt his toes curling, his body strung tight, coiling as he felt his climax sneaking up on him. The futon felt damp under his cock, sweat prickled at his back and Mugen was gasping louder now, groaning and grunting as he pushed in harder, harder, harder. 

"Fuckin' bastard!" Mugen called out and then Jin felt the warmth gushing in, deep, his hole feeling slick a moment later as Mugen kept thrusting into him. 

Jin whimpered, his hole stretched and sore, aching, and then he was rolled onto his side. Mugen grabbed his cock, jerking him hard and fast as he bit at finger marks that were already bruising purple and yellow. 

"C'mon, ya bastard!" Mugen's chin was rough against Jin's tender skin, his hand callused and his hole was throbbing, Mugen still somehow hard enough to keep thrusting inside of him. 

"M-Mugen!" One last strike against his hidden sensitive spot and he was bucking, recoiling against Mugen. He dug his nails into Mugen's arms, holding onto him as he thrashed and stretched and jerked out his orgasm, all over Mugen's hand, seed hitting him in the chin. 

"That's right..." Mugen gave a breathy laugh, kissing at his neck to his ear, hand still stroking him until Jin whimpered and pushed him away. 

He was throbbing and panting and everything was a dull thud. Was that the thunder, or just the beating of his heart in his ears? 

"How about one more?" Mugen's voice was low and thick and deep. 

Jin couldn't even find the air to breathe, let alone form words and he found himself on his back, gripping the futon in both hands as he was hauled up to rest on Mugen's thighs. "I... Gods..." Jin hissed out and Mugen was already hard. Or was he still hard? 

Jin swallowed away the dryness of his throat and his eyes rolled backwards as he was entered again. He breathed out heavy, his chest heaving, the yukata loose around his hips, his cock soft against his thigh, but oh... It wasn't going to stay that way for long. 

"That's right... Show me how much ya like it!" Mugen chuckled, digging his strong fingers into Jin's hips, keeping him in place as he thrusted, snapping his hips and when Jin gave out soft cries, Mugen grinned. "Found it, huh? That little spot that drives ya wild..." 

Jin arched his back, his hair a mess, scattered all around his head. Lightning struck again, thunder soon after, drowning out Jin's shout as he arched further off of the futon. 

"Like your hair down, y'know? Y'always look so pretty... So wild. Like a creature that needs tamin' an' all I wanna do is catch ya, hold y'down and bridle you..." Such words, dark and dangerous and Jin was slipping away, his pleasure mounting and threatening to overtake him completely. 

It was difficult and he had to force himself to look at Mugen, to watch his eyes clouded with lust, the way his mouth hung open, tongue swiping out, enticing Jin. But, Jin had no strength to drag this wild dog down, to force him close so they could kiss. All Jin could do was endure and bend to Mugen's attentions. 

Too much, too much, too much… A wave of buzzing dizziness was wracking through Jin, everything going soft as he felt he was floating, just trying to draw in enough air to breathe. 

The angle changed and Mugen was on top of him now, folding him in half, his knees pressed into his chest and it was both too much and not enough. Mugen was still too far away to kiss, and no doubt too far gone to notice the way Jin moaned and whimpered for him, all of his speech stolen. 

Jin felt his eyes rolling back, his stomach clenched tight, everything tense and rigid and then he was surging upward with a loud cry, the futon still fisted in his white knuckled grip. 

The lightning came again and again, the light bright and startling, thunder cracking and crashing loud almost immediately after. 

Another wave pushed through Jin and he couldn't be sure of what it was, his head light and fuzzy as he let his eyes slide shut, just envisioning the look Mugen gave as he spilled, warm and deep within Jin again. 

Rough kisses were pressed to his jaw, missing his lips and Jin thought he might have heard sweet, panting little sounds as Mugen pushed in hard one last time. Thunder rumbled through, and Jin grinned, licking at his lip, as he let his eyes slip shut, for just a moment… 

“Three times, huh?” Mugen’s voice was thick and low and he exhaled, like he was smoking. 

Jin groaned, struggling to get his eyes open, the sweet scent of tobacco teasing him. “Wh-what?” 

“Last time I did ya five times before ya passed out on me,” Mugen said with a chuckle, the tobacco smell growing stronger. 

“You can…” Jin trailed off, groaning as he brought a hand up to his temple. Everything felt clear and calm, the storm in his mind broken, even if he was exhausted now. “You can take me again, if you need to, but I doubt I can get hard again tonight.” 

“Nah,” Mugen whispered with a long hissing exhale. “I think I’m good. Tired too, y’know? Besides, I don’t much care for doin’, ya when ya ain’t hard. Really not as much fun for me.”

That brought a smile to Jin’s lips. The room was dim, a single lantern lit, the light flickering gently from the candle. Mugen had a kiseru and smoke was settling and swirling around them in the room. “Where did you get that?” 

“Mmm?” Mugen looked down at him, propped up on an arm, lying on his side. “Oh. Off those bastards that ambushed us. Here, have some.” 

Everything still felt unsteady, but the tremble was gone from his fingers as he took the kiseru. He took a deep inhale of the smoke, feeling a gentle buzz as he exhaled. “How long can we stay here?” 

“I dunno. Maybe another night or two. Depends on if you want fish or rice in the morning.” He looked so relaxed, some of the wildness softed from Mugen’s face. 

“Mmm…” Jin hummed, taking another deep inhale from the kiseru before he handed it back to Mugen. “We could forgo the sake tomorrow night…” 

“Hey now, let’s not get too crazy…” Mugen chuckled, knocking the spent embers from the kiseru into the ashbox. “Rice and vegetables is fine, right?” 

“I’ll assume you jest and tease, for _surely_ there will be fish brought to me in the morning.” 

“Yeah, all right, asshole… But I might need somethin’ else t’help me relax tomorrow night…” 

“Fair enough…” Jin wouldn’t say no to another round of sex. Why waste a room and privacy and a proper futon, after all? 

Mugen settled down, blowing out the candle and flopping an arm across Jin’s chest. It was a nice and Jin let out a contented sigh. 

A question still stuck in Jin’s mind, threatening to call the storms back, to cause a great surging of turmoil in his mind once more. A simple and terrible question with too many consequences, but so much more regret, if he kept his tongue tied. 

_“When our duty to Fuu is fulfilled, would you choose to keep traveling with me?”_

But this was not the time nor the night to ask it… Though, Jin did sleep well, even as Mugen snored and tossed in his sleep. Mugen was close and warm and it was enough to soothe the torrent of loneliness that threatened to overtake Jin once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Jin asks his question and gets the answer he wants. :)


End file.
